clubpenguinfangamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tails6000 2
Tails6000 2 is about Tails trying to thwart Aye-Que's plans again but this time Wings is on his side History Plot Aye-Que is starting on his new machine the berrah and its up to Tails and Wings to stop him! they will work through an aquatic ruin,chemical plant,even a night at a casino! And they will work together! levels (note:you face Aye-Que at the second act besides megatopolis zone which has three acts) Gem mountain Tails and Wings are going through old time here since theres seven checkpoints in each act they can collect the gems in no time flat! The contraption here is Aye-Que in a buggy with a drill attached to it chemical vat This is like a chemical palooza the duo must get through this zone and a turn rise of water returns in the second at! The contraption here is Aye-Que trying to hit the duo with the chemical Aqua ruins This ruin will show culture of this land and Aye-Que set arrow traps on most columns and a rise in water for both acts the contraption here is Aye-Que's robo-mobile with a hammer trying to hit the duo with arrows but the duo can jump on the arrows on the columns and hit Aye-Que! Casino night This is a great day to gamble! ... wait NO ITS NOT! this zone consists of pinball and slot machines and point givers but get 3 aye-ques and lose all you rings! the contraption here is Aye-Que in an electrified Robo-mobile (electric maker) and must be hit in ball form on the top Mountain Top This is a lava mine in warm weather good thing Tails and Wings can survive warm weather the contraption here is Aye-Que using a flame sub to attack and can burn a platform of his choice. Mystic Cavern This cave seems haunted but Tails and Wings aren't afraid to go in the contraption here consists the Robo-mobile connected to drills trying to make spikes fall onto Tails and Wings causng them to lose rings or without rings a life Oil Sea This is a way polluted place to run through but this duo can do it! the contraption here is Aye-Que with a sub that trys to attack them with lasers Megatopolis This zone has machines of all shapes and sizes and many robots are workers here Tails and Wings have to go through here before more robots are made. The contraption here is the X-mobile with weird egg things causing balloons that look like X in his Robo-mobile after their destroyed Aye-Que can use his laser and one hit can destroy him. Sky Chase Wings upgraded the cyclone and helps Tails make it to Aye-Que's fortress in the sky there is no boss in this level except enemies to take out thats the fun part! Wing fortress Tails has made it to the fortress but poor Wings got shot out of the sky but he is fine and will make repairs Tails on the other hand has to stop Aye-Que from making it to the berrah.The contraption here consists of Aye-Que laughing while a laser and three platforms with spikes on the bottom float around.After the fight Wings made the repairs and added a rocket for more speed to help tails grab on to Aye-Que's rocket The Berrah The zone is the final way to save clubpenguin! There is 2 bosses here the mini boss consists of Aye-Que watching the fight between Tails and Silver Tails a robot made by Aye-Que to eliminate him. After the robot he runs and goes in his ultimate bot the Aye-Que emperor! Mk.1 after that Tails runs out just in time. And after a few minutes Wings flies in and saves tails with the cyclone. Item Boxes Rings:gives 5 10 or 20 rings (collect 100 for a life) life box:gives an extra life speed shoes box:makes Tails run at the speed of sound for a time barrier:A shield that protects from 1 hit (does not help breathe underwater) Invincible:Makes a flurry of stars shine around Tails (and or explorer if you play as with or explorer alone) multiplayer There is a race mode where player 1 is Tails and player 2 is Wings they race through these places *Gem mountain *Casino night *mystic cavern *special stage (whoever collects rings wins) Special stage When you have fifty rings and you hit a star post you can get to the special stage which is in a half-pipe and collect rings if you get the right ammount you get the gem but if not you lose! and also there are bombs layed out on the 2nd stage and on so be on your toes! Trivia * This is a parody of Sonic the hedgehog 2 Internal Links * Tails6000 1 * Tails6000 3 * Tails6000 & Fists External links Category:Games